In general, a mask having several forms and structures to prevent dust harmful to a human body, such as pollen, yellow dust, and a virus from being entered through a mouth or a nose has been used.
Nowadays, strong yellow dust blown from Chinese desert causes a breathing organ injury to children, the old and the weak, or persons working at the outside, and strong yellow dust containing a large amount of heavy metal limits outdoor activities of persons to have a bad influence on an economic activity performing at the outside.
Because a person in an environment of downtown having heavy pollution or strong yellow dust, for example, a person driving for much time in a downtown, a person working at the outside, and a person performing an agricultural pesticide spraying work are easily exposed to dust, pigment dust, agricultural pesticides, vehicle exhaust, yellow dust, and heavy metal in the air, in order to prevent such harmful materials from being entered into a body, the persons wear a predetermined mask.
However, a generally using conventional mask is provided in a form that covers both a nose and a mouth, and a mask produced in a form and size that disregard an external appearance gets attention of a peripheral person upon wearing and thus there is a problem that the persons avoid the mask from wearing, and as a mask fastening means, a hair band, an earring type string, or a sticking plaster has been used and thus there is inconvenience upon wearing the mask, and because a mouth is covered by the mask, there is a problem that it is difficult to communicate through talking in a state in which the mask is worn.
Further, when wearing such a conventional mask, concave portions of both sides of a nose are floated and thus dust, a foreign substance, and a virus may permeate through a gap thereof and thus the conventional mask may not be a perfect means for preventing dust, a foreign substance, and a virus.
An example of technology for solving such a problem is disclosed in Patent document 1.
In Patent document 1, a nasal cavity mask that can simply carry and that can quickly insert into a nose and inserted into a nostril to remove a virus and fine dust while enabling convenient breathing is provided, and the nasal cavity mask inserted into a nostril includes a first filter that gives sufficient permeability to primarily filter harmful air of the outside; a filtration portion including a filling material for removal and sterilization of a virus while absorbing fine dust and an organic matter included in air filtered by the first filter; and a second filter that finally filters a harmful component of air passed through the filtration portion to discharge the air into the nose.
However, in the above-described conventional art, because a mask is formed in a straight cylindrical capsule form, there is a problem that the mask is easily separated from a nose, and because both a plurality of filters and a filtration portion are formed with a filter and are sequentially connected, it is difficult to replace the plurality of filters and the filtration portion after using for a predetermined time and thus there is a problem that the mask is discarded after using one time.